What's In A Name?
by stickynotelover
Summary: Just because they don't get along, doesn't mean they can't come to a compromise. Even a forced one. (No pairing, but mentions of Kenshin/Kaoru and Saito/Tokio)


**Yay! First Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I honestly try to think of fanfic ideas for almost all of the series I enjoy watching/reading/playing, but I can't always think of things that seem to fit. It's always fun to just come up with little moments that can happen between some of the unlikeliest of characters to interact with each other. So I hope everyone can enjoy one of those moments here!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the man you're asking for isn't here."

Kaoru watched as the young officer's face scrunched up in annoyance. Frankly, she was annoyed too, this rookie just didn't seem to get the hint.

"Look Miss, as I've told you many times, I was instructed to come here and request an audience with the Battousai," He tried once again to reason with the defiant woman.

"And I'm telling you, once again, that you will not find the Battousai here!" Kaoru's limited patience were working overtime and she was about ready to resort to violent measures.

She was pretty sure the officer was reaching breaking point as well.

His brow furrowed more as his cheeks started to heat up in anger.

"You've said that every time I've come here!" He was yelling now and the young woman didn't even flinch, which irritated him more for some reason. "He can't be gone every time I'm here unless you're hiding him!"

"I have no reason to hide someone who isn't here!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Kaoru sighed in aggravation and looked down the street. She was thankful she didn't live more within town, otherwise they would have drawn in quite a crowd with this argument. An argument that she's had to repeat to this same rookie for almost two weeks. She was getting tired of it.

When he had first visited, Kaoru met him outside the gate, learning from past experiences not to just let any smiling, innocent face in. Funny enough Kenshin, or 'Battousai', had actually been out grocery shopping the first day (she made sure to keep him busy after that, so he couldn't answer the door).

The moment he had politely asked for the 'man-slayer', Kaoru immediately stated there was no one like that here. The sheepish officer apologized for the mistake and left, only to return two days later asking again. Kaoru continued to state there was no 'Battousai' living at her home, he pushed the topic however, with the reasoning that this is where his superior told him to go, but left after the young kendo instructor's straightforward denial. When he appeared for a third time, he was no longer smiling, but still trying to be gentlemanly.

After several days of the same results, they were both now beyond any kind of pleasantries. The young officer finally getting ready to arrest this infuriating woman for obstructing an officer's duty and Kaoru ready to throw the dim-witted officer into the nearest wall.

"Miss, you are standing in the way of the law, if you continue to behave in such a manner I'll have no choice but to place you under arrest."

She didn't budge.

"Ma'am-"

"Who is your superior officer?"

The rookie policeman was thrown out of his rage at the question, but then jumped right back into it upon realizing this young woman could possibly cost him more grief than he really wanted. He felt a chill run over him at the thought of _that man_ dealing out punishment.

"I see no reason to divulge that information," he tried to keep any waver from his voice, "I'm sure you and I can come to an understanding to resolve this whole incident, if you would just-"

"If he's who I believe it to be, you can deliver a message for me," Kaoru looked the young officer straight in the eye, drowning him in all the determination she possessed as she glared at him. "You can tell that _wolf_ in sheep's clothing, that if he wants an audience with anyone here, he can be an actual _man_ about it and come himself!"

The police officer was too shocked to make a remark of any kind as the kenjustu master promptly turned around and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"You know, I don't really appreciate having my men harassed by you."

Kaoru didn't back down, posture and body language screaming defiance even as Saito looked at her in annoyance as he took a puff from his cigarette, staring her down on her door step.

"And I don't really appreciate having your men come barking for Kenshin without a lick of discreteness."

They stared at each other in irritable silence.

He blew the smoke toward the sky, taking his sweet time to respond. He mostly did it to see how quickly he could get her to throw a hissy fit. The longer he took, the more fierce her glare. He smirked smugly at her, which only riled her up more.

"Am I upsetting the little miss?" Saito asked, tone layered with obvious snark.

Kaoru stayed silent for a moment, before her own smirk appeared.

"I don't know," she drawled out, enjoying his sudden cautiousness of her. "I'm pretty sure your _wife_ wouldn't appreciate you treating 'little misses' like this."

He crushed the still lit cigarette in his hand, eyeing the woman unpleasantly even as she just grinned more at him.

"Alright, which one of those imbeciles told you?" When he found out who blabbed about it, he would have a few choice words with them.

"Tokio herself," Kaoru was enjoying her little bit of power she held over the lone wolf. "You know, she's a very nice woman. Told me _all types of interesting stories_."

She was really going to force him to do something she would regret.

 _Ah_.

It was a subtle movement on her part, a small rub of her stomach, but it was enough for him to realize what she wasn't saying.

He smiled all teeth at her in victory. She visibly tensed.

"So… Battousai actually did it. Surprised he had enough of a spine even if you two are married," He said self-satisfied as she blushed profusely, now openly rubbing and holding her still flat stomach.

Saito pulled out a new cigarette, placing it in his mouth, but not yet lighting it.

"Have you told him yet?"

Kaoru didn't reply, making it obvious that she hadn't.

"Hmm, I don't think your husband would like to be informed by a third party about his wife expecting…." The threat was in no way subtle, much like hers regarding Tokio.

They were once again having a stare off, to see who might give in first. They both knew that even though Kaoru might not have done anything with her threat, he would. He would definitely go through with his no matter what if she pushed him to it.

Kaoru sighed in frustration, Saito grinned in triumph. He was surprised when instead of admitting defeat she looked at him with even more determination than before.

"Look," she started off slowly, voice composed as she tried to make her point. "I know Kenshin will never _not_ be a Battousai. That's something he will always have to carry."

She paused, looking him square in the eye.

"And I know it's the same thing for you never _not_ being a member of the Shinsengumi, but that doesn't mean you and him can't live your lives without it defining you."

The way he was openly staring at her in astonishment made her start to lose some of her confidence. It was such an odd expression on his face that she wasn't sure how to act.

"I understand you want to call on Kenshin for important matters, but I don't think it's good that you're asking for someone who…well-umm-isn't…here anymore?" Kaoru's face turned beet red as she began to lose the point of her argument.

He continued to stare at her, no longer in wonder, but more like contemplation.

It was silent for a few minutes as Saito continued to study her, even as Kaoru began to fidget in discomfort.

Finally, Saito lit the cigarette still hanging from his lips, taking a breath of it and letting the smoke out almost like a sigh of resignation.

"I don't know how to put up with you people sometimes." Saito groaned as he began to walk off, ignoring Kaoru's confused protests. He gave a sort of half wave over his shoulder.

"You won't need to worry about my men's 'lack of discreetness' anymore," He said before he disappear from view, leaving the young woman in a state of bafflement.

* * *

The next day, the same rookie officer that started this whole mess came knocking at the dojo's door. He looked reconciled, irked, and perplexed as he asked for an audience with a Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru smiled big and brightly, welcoming him in without hesitation.

* * *

 **I think the idea of Kaoru one upping Saito by mention of his wife is hilarious and just something she, and some of the other members of the Kenshin Gumi, would try to get away with if possible. Plus I just wanted them razing each other a little and then coming to an understanding, just cuz. ^-^**


End file.
